


Five Times Erin and Kelly Comforted Each Other, and One Time They Got Jealous

by littlewonder



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, POV Female Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Five Times Erin and Kelly Comforted Each Other, and One Time They Got Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/29403.html)

1.  
This wasn't even the first time I'd been another Kelly. But it was the first time I'd been this close to the other Kelly. We were practically BFFs.

I don't know if it was the magic of the cafe disco, like Michael had said, or the feeling she gave me, but I still glowed. I felt a little less comfortable when the warehouse workers came in and joined us, dancing close to my body. I wasn't thinking of them, not with Kelly there.

I liked seeing her dance. Andy wasn't too bad, either. By the time Andy was there, the place was really filling up. I hovered near both of them, though, even as I tried not to look like it. Andy and Kelly were my two favourite people at the office, as well as Michael.

"I love dancing with all my friends!" Kelly told me later. "Even if Andy didn't believe me."

I shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm sure that's just his way of saying he's having a good time, too!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Kelly. And she smiled. "If it really was a dance off, I'd have kicked his butt!"

"Yeah, totally!"

"I thought you'd say that. I could tell you enjoyed me dancing for you."

I laughed, not sure if she was serious. "Could you tell?" I joked.

"I'm serious!" said Kelly. "You're really cool! And pretty! We should totally hook up!"

She wasn't serious. Was she? "Yeah," Erin yelled over the music. "Maybe!"

"You do think I'm serious, don't you?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah!"

Was she? Would she? Kelly was pretty, fun to be around, sexy...

"Oh, come on, it's totally cool! Don't you want me?"

"What about Andy? You don't like him?"

"No! Do you?"

"Me? No..."

"So come on! Let's do it! Our secret," she winked.

Erin was spell-bound. "Okay," she said, "our secret."

2.  
Kelly felt like she was holding onto a secret. A secret that everyone could see. She felt overexposed, but she just had to keep repeating to herself that nobody really knew, that they were all just being perverts, and she believed it.

Not Kelly. Other Kelly.

"What the hell just happened in there?" she cried to me when we were alone.

"Maybe sitting next to each other in meetings is too obvious," I suggested.

"No kidding," she bitched. I had to push down the pain at that stab. "I mean that whole consummation thing! What was Kevin even doing in there? Doesn't he have better things to do? Like go and stuff his face?"

"What about Michael? He was there too."

"He's Michael. He always has to shove his nose in everywhere, doesn't he? Man, why don't men just get a life, and just get over the idea of us being together!"

"We are...together, though, aren't we?" I suddenly asked, unsure.

Kelly touched my shoulder. "Babe, of course we are, but that doesn't give them the right to wank over it."

"Do you wanna just keep it secret?"

"What, were you planning on telling everyone?" Kelly snapped.

"No! I just... I don't wanna keep this up forever."

"What do you mean by that? It's not like we actually are getting married. This is just a casual thing -- it isn't anybody's business what we're doing. And as far as anyone else is concerned, I don't actually like kissing girls. That's just something I say to be popular."

I looked at her with a frown, wondering if I were the only one to spot that inconsistency.

"What?" said Kelly.

"You don't mind kissing other girls so guys will like you, but the moment guys say anything about us, it upsets you?"

"Oh...oh, honey," said Kelly. "No, it's not anything like that, it's just that --"

"You like me," I interrupted.

Kelly's expression changed. "What?" she said flatly.

"You actually like me," I clarified. "More than any other random girl. That's why it suddenly offends you."

"Yeah," she said in a huff. "Yeah, okay, I like you," she admitted reluctantly. "So what?"

"So," I said, "you must realise then that this isn't just some fling, right? It's your life, and you shouldn't let what some boys think of you run it. You have to live your life the way you want to, or what's the point?"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Erin."

Later that day, she told me she just wasn't ready for an open relationship with me yet, but that's okay. She just needs to time. Being with girls has never been serious to her, but that might change. I'm sure it will.

3.  
Kelly still has an open separate love life to me, and she encouraged me to do the same. I only agreed because I'm not even sure myself if I am, either. Or if I truly love her, or if I love Andy.

Valentine's Day at the office, and I was about to get my answer. Even while I talked to the camera about Andy, saying how he was a playboy, acting as though I didn't really care, my heart was breaking.

"I guess you really like Andy now, hey?" I asked Kelly.

"Are you kidding? Did you hear what I just read to you?"

I nodded. "I'm happy for you. I hope you guys are happy together."

"Thanks," she said. "You are such a good friend, Erin." And then she hugged me. For a moment, I paused in her arms. Maybe it really was her I loved all along.

Or maybe I was hurt, already trying to move on.

She noticed. "Hey, Erin, are you all right?"

"Yeah," I lied, and she accepted it.

After Andy's mass email, we retreated back to her nook, and she fell into my arms. "I can't believe I actually considered him," she told me, more embarrassed than distraught.

Caught between my feelings for Andy and my feelings for her, I rubbed her back and lavished her with compliments to boost her ego. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to provide her with reasons why being with Andy wasn't such a bad idea, either. Just because I liked him too, and I didn't like hearing all the stuff she was saying about him.

4.  
Andy and I were together by Secretary's Day.

The story was actually kind of funny. When it started, he wanted to keep it a secret. Kind of ironic, considering that Kelly and I were just the same. For a while, it started to get me down, knowing everyone I liked didn't want to admit to being with me. And then Andy announced our relationship. Maybe that was the difference.

Happily, I spent the morning receiving gifts from everyone in the office. It was really sweet. Ryan was actually more funny, as if the holiday was just a formality, but I supposed he couldn't appear too enthusiastic towards me if he was with Kelly.

Then Michael asked me to lunch. I was so excited, I snapped a photo of him asking! I was slightly embarrassed by his confusion, but that didn't matter. I was still going to post it on facebook later, anyway, with a caption explaining what was happening in it.

So we went to lunch, and everything was going great, until I found out that Andy used to be engaged to Angela.

I was horrified. And then when I asked him why Andy would lie about that, as someone who I hoped Andy would have further confided in, and he said that he probably didn't want me imagining them having sex.

Oh god. You may as well drop the 'probably' for all the disturbing revelations that appeared to me then. I felt sick. I barely registered what Michael said next, and then I just couldn't help it. No matter how crazy I might have looked, I returned to the only small, childish comfort I had left.

I could hear Michael's discomfort, but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at anyone right now, I just focused on my nose, my hair, my hands. Desperate to forget. Desperate to distract myself.

Still embarrassed, I eventually emerged from "my room" and looked up at Michael miserably, calmer now. We didn't talk much from then up to the point we returned to the office, but he let me wait a minute before I had to go up and face Andy.

My mood quickly switched from sad to angry when Andy began to ask me about lunch. I just wished he'd leave me alone. I didn't have anything to say to him, and despite my extra minute outside, and hadn't prepared for this. I tried hard to hold myself back, or give anything away, but then Oscar tipped me over the edge.

At least I still hadn't given too much away. He had no idea what had happened regarding him, he just thought something had pissed me off. What he thought that thing was, I had no idea, though.

I finally lost it in the break room later. I made it very clear why I was mad, and what had happened. He deserved to know. Let him choke on that.

Kelly visited me at the front desk with her piece of cake. "Wow," she said.

"Bet you didn't see that coming from me, did you?" I said.

"No," she answered. "But it was cool. He probably deserved it, anyway."

"He did deserve it," I told her with conviction, still angry from earlier.

"Do you want me to get you another piece of cake?" she offered.

"No. Why should I eat any of his cake?"

"Okay," she said, taking a bite. I glared at it, wishing she wouldn't.

Kelly could tell. "Do you want me to stop, too?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"That's cool," she said, coming around and dumping the whole thing in the trash. "It's not good for my figure, anyway."

"Hey, Kelly? Did you sleep with Andy?"

"Oh, gross, no way."

"Oh, good..." I smiled.

"I wouldn't do that to you anyway," added Kelly.

"Right," I said, cursing myself for doubting her in the first place. We were friends. She wouldn't do that to me.

"You know we'll always be friends, right, Erin?"

"Of course."

"So why would you even think that I would?"

I stammered, unable to think of what to say. Finally, I said, "I just didn't know what was possible. I mean, if he could sleep with Angela, who else could he be sleeping with? What could he be hiding?" I started breathing heavily, panicked. "I mean, I actually chose to be with him, and now I find out --" I was crying.

"Oh my god, okay, breathe," said Kelly, replacing her casual appearance with concern, hugging me in my chair, "it's alright. Let's just... You know, if Ryan did this to me, I'd probably feel the same way. But you know what I'd probably do when I was done feeling sorry for myself? I'd make him jealous."

"Are you asking me out?" I whispered, hoping she might finally be willing to have an open relationship.

"Um, no..." said Kelly. That was just disappointing enough to relapse.

"Wait, wait," said Kelly. "How about a girls' night in? You could come over to my house, watch some movies, make out a little..."

I smiled. It wasn't what I was hoping for, but it was enough to regain control. "Okay," I whispered.

She finally pulled away from me and watched as I pulled myself together. "Better?" she said.

I found the strength to speak out loud. "Yeah."

5.  
Ryan asked me out.

Sort of. In a gross way about it. "Wait, what about Kelly?"

"You read my mind."

It was disgusting. I watched him walk away wondering if he really had been serious. If he had been, then I really didn't think Kelly should be dating him. She was beautiful, and she could do better than that.

"He did what?" cried Kelly after I told her.

"He tried to ask me out. Obviously, I said no."

"Obviously," she repeated. "Oh my god, he is going to be in so much trouble when I get a hold of him!"

"Wait, aren't you going to... I mean, if he really was serious... Was he serious?"

"You want me to dump him for asking you out?" she shot back callously.

"Well, no, don't want... I just think you can do better."

"Like dating you, you mean?"

I...had no answer to that. I just wondered if she was starting to open up, if she didn't mind people overhearing or knowing.

"What kind of world would this be if everyone just decided to give up in a relationship at the first sign of trouble? Are you sure that just isn't what you want?"

"You are so smart," I said in awe.

"Well, is it?" she continued.

"No," I said. "No, of course not."

"Well, why not?"

I was speechless. "I-- because I want you to be happy?"

"You're cute," she said. "But seriously, Ryan and I have been fighting a lot. Like, over little things, but it adds up over time. And I'm talking a lot of time, like how long you and Andy were together."

"Relationships are hard. I guess the real question is, is he worth it?" I said after a pause. "And I swear, I don't want to break you up when I say that."

She smiled at me. "I don't know. Me and Ryan have been together a long time. I suppose I wouldn't have gone back to him so many times if there wasn't something there. Thanks, Erin!"

"You're welcome..." I replied sadly as I watched her leave.

+1.  
Over the summer holidays, I tried to forget about Andy and Kelly. I had other facebook friends I could hang out with, and Kelly was occasionally one of them just so she wouldn't get too mad at me. But it still became lonely, and so I decided to take Kelly's advice and find someone else.

I found Gabe.

I really think I underestimated him as a person, but he was sweet and it became a welcome change.

And unlike Kelly, I never intented to use him to make anyone jealous. I just wanted to feel better.

When I returned, I found Kelly showing off how smart she was after taking her Minority course through work. I wondered if our relationship encouraged her to do that.

Part of me wondered if she was doing it because she was jealous of Gabe, and she was trying to prove how worthy of me she was, but I quickly dismissed that thought when I remembered that brains was something that she was sensitive about not being known for. It had nothing to do with me.

It turned out she was just waiting for the cameras to leave. We never showed our special relationship to them. After all, some things have to stay secret, don't they? Even if I kind of miss getting things off my chest in front of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kelly demanded in the parking lot, Friday afternoon.

I looked around for help. Empty.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did! Are you trying to make me jealous, now?"

"You?" I asked. "W-why would you say that? Wait --"

"What?"

"I thought you were still with Ryan. Why are you jealous of me?"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" she cried defensively. "I just meant, that guy's creepy and a loser! Why would you go out with him? You can do better than that!"

"That's what I think about Ryan."

"How dare you!" she cried. "My boyfriend would own your boyfriend in any contest!"

"My boyfriend could punish your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see him try!"

"It's on," I told her.

"All right!" said Kelly. "Why don't we make this interesting! Meet me at Poor Richard's with Gabe. I'll bring Ryan. Then we'll find out who has the better boyfriend!"

"See you there," I said. "Do you want me to follow you there?"

"What? No! Just come at five or something."

"Oh. Okay," I said.

I arrived at fifteen past with Gabe. We found Kelly having a drink at the bar while Ryan played on his blackberry. "Hey Kelly," said Gabe, and she turned to us non-chalantly.

"Oh, hey guys," said Kelly, bored as though we were just looking for the time. I supposed she must be bored, not doing anything with Ryan like she was.

"So, I'm here with Gabe..." I said.

"Oh," said Kelly, "so you are."

"Okay, just hold on a moment," said Ryan, distracted.

"Um, what's the competition?" I asked, uneasily.

"Wait, competition --?" said Gabe.

Kelly suddenly stood up, looking fiercely at me. She looked so cold, and I felt... heart broken. Like it was all over. Helpless. I didn't want to do this anymore.

"I'll tell you what the competition is," she said. "If your boyfriend can beat mine in a bench pressing competition, then he is better than mine in every way, and I'll admit defeat."

I looked into her eyes, trying to find some semblance of who I once knew she was, who I once knew her to be... because I knew, deep beneath it all, she was a good person. But I saw no glimmer in those eyes, only my memories of what I used to see in those eyes. That was the hardest part of all this.

I wasn't jealous anymore, I was just hurt. "I don't wanna do this --"

"Ha! I knew it! You and me win, baby!" And my head shot up, for a split second thinking she meant me. But straight away, I saw her turning to embrace Ryan, who instantly rejected her in favour of finishing up some text. I would treat her so much better than that. And jealousy came right back.

"--I mean," I said, "I mean, I think that idea is stupid," she told Kelly as she looked back at her. "Is bench pressing really an good judge of who's is the better boyfriend? I mean, couldn't the competition be more... meaningful?"

"Meaningful?" repeated Kelly. "That's stupid. What's the point of a competition if it has to be meaningful? A competition is just some useless shit being pitted against each other."

"But competition has meaning in itself, doesn't it? I mean..." I began, "if useless skills have meaning, then surely things in the real world..."

"No, that just makes it boring. Come on, Erin, if you're just scared of losing, why don't you just admit it?"

"No! I'm not! Gabe!" I turned to him as his head flicked dazedly between the two of us. "Gabe, I need you to do this. Please?"

"What, I --! I can't --"

"Yes, you can. Please, Gabe, I'm depending on you."

"I... yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" I cried, turning back to Kelly. "You see? Its on."

There were three rounds. Gabe didn't do so well in the first round, he wasn't exactly fit. And I hadn't expected Ryan to be so good! He may be a tool, but he was strong. Gabe had been pretty ready to bow out, but I gave him plenty of encouragement, and a kiss to fire him up. There is one thing I'll say about him, he's pretty loyal to me, ready to fight for my honour. And he even beat Ryan in that second round by one push up!

The moment of truth. The moment before the final round. Me and Kelly had a pretty heavy round of arguing while the boys rested. But this was it...

Gabe lost. I was crushed. Kelly didn't make it any easier.

After the competition, I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. I hoped I didn't run into there too quickly, but once I was through that door, it was over and I let myself go.

Kelly caught me crying in front of the mirror. Shit. I should've planned this better.

"Why are you crying?" she asked ignorantly. "It's not like this was serious. It was just a silly little competition..."

I snapped around on her. "Are you kidding?" I cried. "You can't really be that cold! How could you think that that's all it was, after the way you were looking at me? You did this just to hurt me, didn't you? I was stupid to ever think you actually cared about me! All you care about is yourself and your stupid ego!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" said Kelly, "That's not all I care about! I care about you, I really do! That's why I did this in the first place! How could you think any different?"

"Oh, yeah, so I suppose that's why you insulted me and yelled at me out there. Some sick way of showing you care!"

"I was jealous!" cried Kelly. "Fine, there, you heard me say it. I was jealous of Gabe, that whiny, pasty moron, because he got to be with you! Are you happy now? Because I'm sure not. You think I like being a bitch? I don't. I just..."

I dried my tears, looking back at her. Already my spirits were lightening. I could see that same gentle spirit again in her eyes, and I felt elated. "What?"

"I like you, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Buy me lunch."

"Okay."

"And dinner!" I added as an afterthought. Maybe there was a chance...

"Okay. Are there more meals you want me to pay for?"

I smiled wider. "Breakfast?"

Surprisingly, she smiled too. "Okay."

"And you have to be there! To keep me company..."

"Of course," she said. "You think I was just gonna leave you there?"

"No, of course not. I just had to check."

"Alright, you just clean yourself up, and I'll send the boys home. Then we can go out, just you and me, and we'll hang out until dinner."

I smiled at her shakily, picking myself up. "I'd love to."


End file.
